


[Podfic] One VERY Bad Day (by Queen_BriarRose)

by MasochisticHero



Series: Hero's PH Podfics [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Content, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: If Lauren knew how bad this day was going to be, should've jumped out of Mr.Flemmings window head first.---One VERY Bad Dayis authored byQueen_BriarRose.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Hero's PH Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791979
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] One VERY Bad Day (by Queen_BriarRose)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_BriarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BriarRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One VERY Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313147) by [Queen_BriarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BriarRose/pseuds/Queen_BriarRose). 



Hello! This is a podfic of a Purple Hyacinth fanfiction. Click the links on the notes to be redirected to the text.  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

**One VERY Bad Day**  
_by Queen_BriarRose_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic. Should I do more?
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
